


Together

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 9: “you, me, and sam. we’re just better together.” and originally posted on July 23, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Sam counsels Dean and Castiel after they have a fight following a case.





	Together

Sam was alone in the bunker. It had been that way for a few days. Dean had gotten wind of what looked like a simple haunting. Sam had been preoccupied with something he found in the library so Dean took Cas with him.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to justify it,” Sam hears Dean yelling. “This bitch calls you and you just go running into a trap. How could you be so dumb.”

“If you don’t want me here I’ll leave,” Sam hears Castiel say.

“No. Fuck that. You don’t get to leave. You always leave. It’s my turn. This time I’m leaving. Don’t wait up.” Dean storms away.

“Dean!” Castiel calls after the hunter.

Sam hears the door to the garage slam and the impala peel out of the bunker.

Sam steps around the corner toward where he heard the commotion coming from. He sees Castiel standing frozen,staring after Dean.

“Cas?” Sam calls out to the former angel. Cas startles. He’d been too upset to notice Sam’s approach. “Are you ok?”

“Of course, Sam,” Castiel says. He tries to smile but it’s forced. “I’m fine.”

“So what happened on the hunt?” Sam asks trying to lead to the point as gently as possible.

“We were wrong about the haunting,” Castiel says. “It was actually a cult. They had made a deal with a demon very low in the ranks and weren’t very powerful. That didn’t stop them from being able to capture me. Dean had to save me. He’s mad because I’m weak and stupid. I’m not fit to be a hunter.”

“Cas, I heard part of the fight. I don’t think He’s mad because you got captured. That would be pretty hypocritical given the number of times we’ve been captured. Honestly, I think he was worried. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if you were killed when he was supposed to be watching your back. Of course, because my brother is feelings challenged, he couldn’t tell you that. He cares about you; He’s just an idiot.”

“I don’t know, Sam,” Castiel says skeptically. “He left. I don’t know if he’s coming back.”

“Trust me. He’ll be back,” Sam says. He places a comforting hand on Castiel’s shoulder before leaving the room. He’s got to go collect his emotionally constipated brother. Dean didn’t say where he was going but Sam has a hunch. Sam borrows one of the vintage cars from the garage and heads off down the road. He finds the Impala parked near a small lake that Dean didn’t think that Sam knew about. Sam finds Dean sitting at the end of a dock staring out into the lake.

“Are you almost ready to come home?” Sam asks. Dean spins around.

“How did you find me?”

“You aren’t as sneaky as you think you are,” Sam says. “Are you ready to come home Cas is freaking out?”

“Fuck,” Dean looks guilty. “I shouldn’t have left.”

“No,” Sam agrees. “You also shouldn’t have yelled at Cas.”

“I know. I was just…” Dean trails off.

“Worried?” Sam supplies.

“Yeah,” Dean reluctantly agrees. “Cas was just gone and I freaked the fuck out. I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“Dean, you have to learn to deal with it,” Sam says gently. “Being captured and nearly dying are part of hunting. This won’t be the last time it happens. You have to learn to deal with it. Maybe give Cas a little more training. Focus on being glad that he’s alive rather than worrying that someday he won’t be. Can you do that?”

“Damn. I’ll try. I’m probably going to fuck it up couple more times but I’ll try.”

Sam smiles and helps Dean stand up. They head back to the bunker. At the bunker Cas is standing in the kitchen wearing his “kiss the cook” apron which Dean bought him. 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel says with a smile. “Welcome home. I made you a hamburger.” He must have trusted that Sam that Dean would return and decided to cook him dinner as an act of reconciliation.

The burger is slightly charred and a little dry but it’s the best burger that Dean has ever tasted.


End file.
